


Sherlock Watson Roughdraft/ Notes/ Plot points

by Epid13



Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Mary Poppins - All Media Types, Original Work, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Fairy Tail LGBTQA+ Week, Gen, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epid13/pseuds/Epid13
Summary: A city of Fairytale characters as an amusement park. Attracts people with personality/ back story of well-known characters, as well as actors to play them. There's something more sinister going on, most of the people living here are too into there roles some don't even think they're playing a character just being them self or truly believe they are that character.This story will be told in three parts interwoven together. The first and main story tells the story of Mr. Holmes and Dr. Watson. The second is in an Asylum on the edge of the town of the characters that are "broken", gone too far, or part of the attraction. Mostly following along With Ashley a girl with Multiple personalities of all the versions of Cinderella. The third part is the next town over of a rival attraction more so of staying permanently and living of a futuristic utopia. It's unclear on who is in charge of whom and which town/ city is in charge/ funding everything, but together they may show the world a new way to live. Whether it's for good of the few, many, or government or not good at all remains to be seen.





	1. Characters

**Author's Note:**

> Something I've been thinking about for the last few years and so far only have plot points for. Hoping this will give me the motivation to flush it out. I imagine it as a TV show where the actors live on the set of an actual city, and dream of it one day being so. But for now, I'm thinking of learning animation to make this story come to life. This is like my brain baby and I'm always going to be working on it though It may say it's complete it's not. It's also one of the stories I'm not ok with just anyone using so I'd really appreciate it if you asked and give me a sneak peek of anything make off this. The character may be based on Fairytales, Books, a TV Characters but they are all also original Characters. That being said it needs a lot of work and any help given will be ever appreciated and thanked. Even if its just comments or correcting grammar/ spelling mistakes, and if I ever do animate it or if by some miracle it becomes a show I will try to thank everyone. So if that's any incentive please help my dream a reality.

  * Sherlock Watson:



Female with a million-watt smile Only called Watson by the actor playing Holmes. Plays the role of sidekick Dr. Watson to Mr. Holmes in an amusement town, entail it is revealed she shares the role of Sherlock. There were hints were she made snide comments that ultimately cracked the case, She also knows more about all the sinister things going on as well as other players. Hits of a relationship with John Holmes, but betrayal on both sides doesn't make it easy. Her past is the biggest mystery but she's one of the ones that's been in the town the longest. John is the one that names her as when they first met she didn’t have one and as they were supposed to live together made her Watson for her smile and so the lease would say Watson, John.

  * John Holmes:



Male actor who is called Holmes by Watson because he feels like home. He “solves” real and fictional mysteries as an attraction in the city. He was an actor in stage plays approached because he had a personality that fit a character in the story of Sherlock Holmes. At the time it wasn’t specified which character but was asked to play Mr. Holmes. He's seemingly dramatic and stumbles across the right answers but is brilliant in his own right. His name is actually John, it is later revealed he works for the Military/Government trying to find out what is going behind the city front. He “writes” up his reports of all mysteries he comes across, solved or not; he shares the role of John Watson. Hits of a relationship with Sherlock Watson, he loves her but is loyal to his job and country so he plays his role entail he pays the price. He is one of the first actors to play a role in the town, and one of the only to not really fit his character entail its shown he's supposed to play John. He's also the first along with Sherlock to show not only can you be playing 2 characters you can also share roles.

  * M- Mary Poppins-Holmes:



Petite Nice Female. Might be a little insane and have Multiple Personalities.

  * M:



The mysterious M whom people think is Moriarty or the Mayor leaves notes of mysteries and/ or truth mostly for Mr. Holmes. Later revealed to be Mary/Mycroft.

  * Mary Poppins: 



Plays a nurse at the asylum gives “sugar” to the patients seems like a helpful charter to the patients and has their trust and knows more that's going on. Is being forced to make and gives out a drug that makes people be their fictional counterpart. The Government wants her to hand it over and make a version to make people into what they want. She has Bert the chimney sweep of her story and drugged Janitor Play Mycroft for her. She thinks she might like Bert but doesn't know as they have been both manipulated into their roles and she has a hand in controlling him. She also lends her “magical” umbrella to Sherlock.

  * Mary Watson/Mycroft Holmes: 



The first to be playing 3 characters at once and characters from separate stories. She and Sherlock Watson have a history in the city and seem to try to work against it. They have a weird relationship the mostly play the role of Sherlock and Mycroft with each other, which seems to be done through conditioning to play their roles. She sometimes flirts with John though often feels Sibling affection for him. She supports John and Sherlock's relationship but feels slight bitter towards them because one of her characters is a wife to a character that's split between them. She has seen poly-relationships of split characters work, but she knows the one between even John and Sherlock won’t last for long so she tries to let them have as much happiness as they can as something even more sinister is on the horizon.


	2. Race, Sexuality, and Gender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a rant/explanation of the interworking's of how race, sexuality, and gender (r/s/g) boot do and don't play a part in this story. I want this to be a safe place that expects all, so please let me know if anything offends you. Also if you feel up to it how your (r/s/g) could be attributive to a Fairytale character.

When I started this there was no set (r/s/g) on any characters, in fact, I want to find actors with a variety to play the roles without having to change any of their core personality. That being said I did want at least one genderfluid person that expresses that part of themselves in clothing as a back round character.

I've also toyed with the idea of my Cinderella being born female and identifying as such or at least have never thought to question her gender. She might be Lesbian or Bi, Mostly because my Cinderella was abused in always growing up mostly from men so she is uncomfortable with men.

The main reason is I see her in a relationship with Snow White, who is at the very least identifies as female. I might also make her of African Descent/black like in [The Lunar Chronicles](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Lunar_Chronicles).

I haven't decided if I'm going to give any (r/s/g) characteristics to my characters so it leaves them open to interpretation and anyone can connect to them. But I do really want a reputation without stereotypes or for a negative impact.

I might also make Mary Poppins Holmes a trans woman, I see her mostly as a petite woman. She is mostly gender-neutral though because of the multiple character roles she plays. The main of which is Mycroft who is in very control of his emotions, and sexuality which is probably Panromantic asexual.

Sherlock Watson feels like they don't have a gender (agender, nongendered, genderless, genderfree) though is physically female and has no desire to change their body, though they dislike their period. Is probable Aromantic / Asexual has no urge for sex nor children.

John Holmes identifies as pan and is very open to the LGBQA community but doesn't really understand all sides to it and accidentally miss genders (&r/s) people. Never questions himself anything other than male.

 

 


	3. Side story Assalum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes so far as writing down at the beginning(~4 years ago)and hasn't been added much to, needs more work. I at least have a vision for it moving forward will not abandon but may fall to the wayside as it is the side to the main Sherlock Watson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like Sherlock's story this also needs a tittle.

    1. Meeting of Sociopathic origin Horror Story Characters / Group Mental support.
    2. The original Dracula putting heads on stakes has a relationship with his sister/wife/cousin who bathes in blood.
    3. The “human” Vampire hater/hunter (like Van Helsing) that eats “vampires” for unknown reasons. Sometimes believes himself to be a vampire casing self -hatred and cannibalism. When later asked by Dracula why he does this he answers that he could just be crazy. Which is a surprise because he’s the most level headed of the bunch.


  * Sophisticated Frankenstein’s Monster falling apart (metaphorically and literally). Maybe an amputee or cyborg/robot.
  * Every fairytale has its origins (mostly grim/ Grimm brother). Every Myth has a bit of truth.


    1. Cinderella with an identity disorder she feels old and used because there are thousands of versions of her and her story (even where she is male though it may never be relevant or related by her).
    2. “Cind” (for send) ends up being a bamf/ badass when she hears the phrase “When the other shoe (slipper) drops (brakes)”.
    3. Is unsure of who she becomes as she displays different versions of Cinderella from around the world.
    4. “Ash” from Ashputtle named Ashley who has “step-” and “half-” which has either died/disappeared/ left/ abandoned/and-or abused her. This seems to be the cause of her condition.
    5. Also maybe "Cin" for sin. Not sure about Cinder without ribbing of the lunar chronicles.
    6. List of other names Cindy, Ella, El, Rella, Drella, and Hella. (any more would be cool but they might not be used.)
    7. She never leaves the asylum, is later the leader of it though she still needs professional help.


  * Possible future relationship with Snow White who knows a bit about what's going on in the background. She willing “poisons” herself on the hospital pills/ sugar.


    1. Nurse Poppins is helpful to the patients and future rebellion though does know the “sugar” she gives out is to make people into their characters. The sugar is also playing on the sugar from the Hounds of Baskerville from BBC Sherlock, and of helps the medicine go down even though it is the drug.
    2. Lends her “magical” umbrella to Sherlock thought to be Doctor Watson at the time who is seen at the Hospital sometimes. The “Umbrella” is a play on Mary Poppins which seems to slow gravity, Mycroft’s that maybe a sword, and Kingsman’s with multiple uses.
    3. She knows the most in the hospital about what is happening in this and the surrounding cities.
    4. Burt usually an unseen Drugged Janitor that plays Mycroft for her. See M/Mary Poppins-Holmes for more.




	4. A New Sherlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Info dump of main series that will be broken up in to seasons then later episodes/ chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desperately needs a Name/Tittle, any suggestions are appreciated.

**SW & JH Page 1 of notes:**

Starts with people using code names from Sherlock characters stretching from the books to every remake. Eventually, other characters from other Mysteries and Fairytales enter.

“Mr. Holmes” is really named John, which comes into play later as “Watson”  is the real brains of the group.

The room they stay in is paid for by “John Watson”. When “Mr. Holmes” and “his Brother(the person thought to be Mycroft)” are trapped he states his name is John. That they are flatmates John and Watson, with the lease actually written as “Watson, John”.

Watson gets her name from John who says she has a million-watt smile. The smile she uses as an assistant to get what they need.

She often proclaims she's bored exasperatingly at murder sights, this leads people to believe she and Holmes are perfect for each other.

Holmes is quite clever but Watson will say nonchalant things that end up cracking the case. He's the only one who notices and appreciates it.

John is an actor that loves to immerse himself in a role.

 

**Page 2 of notes:**

 The actors Van Gogh the painter and his brother are actual brothers. Watson believes them to be truer brothers because they would never betray each other. Most See them as a couple acting as brothers (an otp that's not true).

It's surprising that the painter and Watson got along and trained art. (before the betrayal). The brother Tomas(?) got along better with Mr. Holmes, they got a kick out of calling each other out on their fake acting and names.

Tomas is used to his eccentric brother and knows how to handle Mr. Holmes, which is why he seems to have affections towards Watson for being two peas in a pod.

He also upset when his brother shows affection for her, which leaves outsiders them to be falling out with each other for a girl.

Tomas ends up very hurt to learn that John and Sherlock have been lying(specifically their roles and characters) and cries to his brother which they make up over. They end up seeing that they never saw Watson in a sexual and they know she doesn't see anyone that way.

It's possible later on that Sherlock will have to hurt and/or kill one of them which causes mistrust in the other forcing John to reveal to the brothers (but not Watson at this time) his actual job/occupation and getting them out of the town.

Around this time Vincit will lose his ear like his counterpart though it is unclear if he does it himself because of the mind controlling drugs or if someone else does it to him forcing him into his character in an effort to make them stay. All it does is force them to flee faster, which shows that people can break character and get out, bringing hope.

Watson is seen kissing Holmes several times when asked about it she states it's like a friendly sibling(family) kiss to make sure the other is alive. She sometimes feels like a mother to John when she holds him in his time of need.

 

 **3:** There has to be a Mary Poppins because in the climatic ending which revealed Dr.Watson to be actually Sherlock I imagine her crashing through a glass ceiling with an Umbrella in hand slowing her descent. Then used said umbrella as a weapon to fight.

(A Glass Ceiling is also an unofficially acknowledged barrier to advancement in a profession, especially affecting women and members of minorities)

“Mycroft” has an umbrella which is seen asked for by “sister Watson”. “John” likes brother Holmes because he is an only child. He feels a “connections” with storybook characters “Sherlock” is associated with.

Mysterious “M” which throughout the show is thought to be the Mayor or Moriarty [or even Mary(John’s wife in the story or possible gf before deciding to play Mr. Holmes)]

The premise of this world coincides with is Alice of “crazy” stories.

Mary Poppins is also Mary Elizabeth Watson ([formerly Morstan, born Rosamund Mary](http://bakerstreet.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Versions_of_Mary_Watson)) and feels connections both to “John” and “Sherlock”

Mostly seen outside work (which is the Asylum “spoonful of sugar makes the medicine go down”) with “Mycroft” they seem to be dating.

 

 **4:** It's revealed after the credits that “Mary” is actually “Mycroft” as well as having 3 identities or stories she considers with after “Sherlock Watson" giving back the umbrella.

It's also revealed that she is somehow responsible for everything going on in the town, with the help of Dr. Franistine in the insane asylum. She's both trying to contain and destroy it but sometimes make it bigger because her “identity” is ever fluid.

The old “Mycroft is also a “Janitor” at the asylum and has multiple identities to fit all of “Mary’s” needs.

The town consisted of mostly young adults “Out of home” high school & college along with the asylum make up the majority of the masses while the show is trying to cater to all ages but mostly this age group.

The town “calls” to people and everyone in it is a character actively knowing or not, as well as others actively trying to hide because of the asylum or thinking they are insane in and out of the hospital.

  
**5:** It's revealed that people can be more than one character, forced or not can share characters.

“Sherlock Watson” and “John Holmes” are shared ( ~~married*otp*~~ ) characters though it's shown “SW” could have easily been Moriarty.

In a dramatic climax under a truth potion of some kind (never trust the sugar) “SW” finally explains the town is trapping people experimenting on them then breaking and killing them. Some of which she helped with, she was experimented on herself. This is why she doesn't know who she is and doesn't trust people, also why she refused to play “Holmes” the detective.

It's also the reason she is afraid of “JH” as he identified her as “Watson” and why she feels so at “home” with him.

Which is really why she doesn't want a relationship with him even though they “literally” share a soul(story).

Hidden messages in the subtitles or under them so it has to be seen twice and will accumulate in buying more DVDs. What to do about other languages.


	5. Seasons

 

  * **Season 1:**



 

Starts with people using code names from Sherlock charACTERS stretching from the books to every remake. Eventually, other characters from other Mysteries and Fairytails enter.

The room they stay in is paid for by “John Watson”. That there flatmates John and Watson, with the lease actually written as “Watson, John”.

Watson gets her name from John who says she has a million-watt smile. The smile she uses as an assistant to get what they need. Homes gets his name because Watson feels at home with him.

She often proclaims shes bored exasperatingly at murder sights, this leads people to believe she and Holmes are perfect for each other.

Holmes is quite clever but Watson will say nonchalant things that end up cracking the case. He's the only one who notices and appreciates it.

John is an actor that loves to immerse himself in a role.

The actors Van Gogh the painter and his brother are actual brothers. Watson believes them to be truer brothers because they would never betray each other. Most See them as a couple acting as brothers (an otp that's not true).

It's surprising that the painter and Watson got along and traded art. (before the betrayal). The brother Tomis(?) got along better with Mr. Holmes, they got a kick out of calling each other out on their fake acting and names.

Tomis is used to his eccentric brother and knows how to handle Mr. Holmes, which is why he seems to have affections towards Watson for being two peas in a pod.

He also upset when his brother shows affection for her, which leaves outsiders believing they are falling out with each other for a girl.

Watson is seen kissing Holmes several times when asked about it she states it's like a friendly sibling(family) kiss to make sure the other is alive. She sometimes feels like a mother to John when she holds him in his time of need.

When “Mr.Holmes” and “his Brother(the person thought to be Mycroft)” are trapped he states his name is John.

“Mr. Holmes” is really named John, which comes into play later as “Watson”  is the real brains of the group.

Mysterious “M” which throughout the show is thought to be the Mayor or Moriarty [or even Mary(John’s wife in the story or possible gf before deciding to play Mr. Holmes)]

There has to be a Mary Poppins because in the climatic ending which revealed Dr.Watson to be actually Sherlock I imagine her crashing through a glass ceiling with an Umbrella in hand slowing her descent. Then used said umbrella as a weapon to fight.

 

  * **Season 2: is more entwined with Cinderella Asylum story.**



Tomis ends up very hurt to learn that John and Sherlock have been lying(specifically their roles and characters) and cries to his brother which they make up over. They end up seeing that they never saw Watson in a sexual and they know she doesn't see anyone that way.

It's possible later on that Sherlock will have to hurt and/or kill one of them which causes mistrust in the other forcing John to reveal to the brothers (but not Watson at this time) his actual job/occupation and getting them out of the town.

Around this time Vincit will lose his ear like his counterpart though it is unclear if he does it himself because of the mind controlling drugs or if someone else does it to him forcing him into his character in an effort to make them stay. All it does is force them to flee faster, which shows that people can break character and get out, bringing hope.

“Mycroft” has an umbrella which is seen asked for by “sister Watson”. “John” likes brother Holmes because he is an only child. He feels a “connections” with storybook characters “Sherlock” is associated with.

The premise of this world coincides with is Alice of “crazy” stories.

Mary Poppins is also Mary Elizabeth Watson (formerly Morstan, born Rosamund Mary) and feels connections both to “John” and “Sherlock”

Mostly seen outside work (which is the Asylum “spoonful of sugar makes the medicine go down”) with “Mycroft” they seem to be dating.

It's revealed after the credits that “Mary” is actually “Mycroft” as well as having 3 identities or stories she considers with after “Sherlock Watson giving back the umbrella.

It's also revealed that she is somehow responsible for everything going on in the town, with the help of Dr. Franistine in the insane asylum. She's both trying to contain and destroy it but sometimes make it bigger because her “identity” is ever fluid.

The old “Mycroft is also a “Janitor” at the asylum and has multiple identities to fit all of “Mary’s” needs.

The town consisted of mostly young adults “Out of home” high school & college along with the asylum make up the majority of the masses while the show is trying to cater to all ages but mostly this age group.

The town “calls” to people and everyone in it is a character actively knowing or not, as well as others actively trying to hide because of the asylum or thinking they are insane in and out of the hospital.

It's revealed that people can be more than one character, foster or not can share characters.

“Sherlock Watson” and “John Holmes” are shared (married*otp*) characters though it's shown “SW” could have easily been Moriarty.

In a dramatic climax under a truth potion of some kind (never trust the sugar) “SW” finally explains the town is trapping people experimenting on them then breaking and killing them. Some of which she helped with, she was experimented on herself. This is why she doesn't know who she is and doesn't trust people, also why she refused to play “Holmes” the detective.

It's also the reason she is afraid of “JH” as he identified her as “Watson” and why she feels so at “home” with him.

Which is really why she doesn't want a relationship with him even though they “literally” share a soul(story).


	6. Notes from notebook 2015-2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Photos of my horrible handwriting and spelling that I mostly wrote at 3 am. Thank you to my mom and best friend that I ranted about in phone calls and encourage me to continue. And miscellaneous like insults.

[Cinderella notes:](https://www.deviantart.com/epid13/art/Cinderalla-Assalum-Notes-1-751822211?ga_submit_new=10%3A1530137284)

[Sherlock Watson 1:](https://www.deviantart.com/epid13/art/Sherlock-Watson-Notes-1-751822385?ga_submit_new=10%3A1530137342)

[Sherlock Watson 2:](https://www.deviantart.com/epid13/art/Sherlock-Watson-Notes-2-751822466?ga_submit_new=10%3A1530137372)

[Sherlock Watson 3: ](https://www.deviantart.com/epid13/art/Sherlock-Watson-Notes-3-751822478?ga_submit_new=10%3A1530137380)

**Insults:**

Crofter which deals with food, also mary bake(poking fun at BBC Mycroft's eating habits). Mycough, Microsoft, & Minecraft. SherLocked?, Shirley, sher why(sure but why), sher cock.


End file.
